<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please take this to #discourse by SocRac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277532">please take this to #discourse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocRac/pseuds/SocRac'>SocRac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And miu, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I saw there was a lack of kiiruma content and so i provided, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Social Media, Texting, They argue a lot so rated t for swearing, should probably bump up the rating just for miu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocRac/pseuds/SocRac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of drv3 are all in a discord server, and they're all in the danganronpa fandom. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>---</p><p>!!Any opinions shared by the characters are intended as dramatisations to poke fun at the fandom itself, please dont take anything said seriously!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Komaeda discourse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a danganronpa fanfiction. Cannot believe I did that, wow.</p><p>Anyway, a few content warnings before we begin.</p><p>-spoilers for all 3 danganronpa games<br/>-the word 'kin' is used a lot but never really seriously<br/>-they say the fuck word a lot for the first half of this chapter</p><p>Alright that's it, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi Saihara had had enough.</p><p>The 'Dangayroombas' discord server contained exactly 237 members, 16 of those members being slighly more vocal than the rest. Today, they were arguing again for the fifth time this week and it had finally broken him. </p><p>He was going to contribute, and share his clearly superior opinion.</p><p>So, he opened discord, and proceed to type out the following:</p><p>"I don't understand why so many people love Nagito. He's just a slightly taller Makoto gone wrong, overrated if you ask me"</p><p>Very soon he would come to regret his words.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <span class="u">#general</span>
</p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
♡<strong>Mozarts Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
seriously?? did we play the same fucking game??? Nagito is so much more than 'makoto gone wrong uwu' kindly stfu ace</p><p><strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
as a nagito kinnie i feel hurt cmon man you know how that sort of stuff makes me feel</p><p><strong>Fanta ludenberg</strong><br/>
okay but he's got a fucking point tho you guys just want to ride komaedas pin prick dick so bad youve convinced yourself hes a good character</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
hi guys!! pls move this to the #discourse channel its there for a reason</p><p><strong>ace</strong>♤ <strong>(kirigiri kin)</strong><br/>
thank you fanta </p><p>♡<strong>Mozarts Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
oh my god fanta dont be so fucking disrespectful its honestly so toxic</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong><br/>
so?? how is it disrespectful im literally just stating an opinion omg</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
guys i know everyones got a lot to say right now but this channel isnt the place for it</p><p><strong>ace</strong>♤ <strong>(kirigiri kin)</strong><br/>
I think Fanta couldve worded it better but he is just stating an opinion and hes got a point</p><p><strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
please stop im fucking shaking</p><p>♡<strong>Mozarts Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
it's giving survive kin dysphoria stop being an ass<br/>
you too ace dont fucking side with him</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
<em>@♡Mozarts Asscrack♡ @i will survive @Fanta Ludenberg @Ace♤ (kirigiri kin)</em> This is your last warning, I dont want to have to kick any of you so please take this elsewhere </p><p><strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
Oh right sorry kirumi ♡</p><p><strong>Ace</strong>♤ <strong>(kirigiri kin)</strong><br/>
Sorry Kirumi we'll move </p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
thank you! </p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#discourse</span>
</p><p><em>12/12/2016</em><br/>
<strong>jughead stan</strong><br/>
look i just said i dont like sayaka she was in the wrong for what she did<br/>
we can't have a proper discussion if youre just going to be immature and cuss me out</p><p><strong>ultimate himbo</strong>☆<br/>
fuck off ryoma im not doing this anymore</p><p><em>today</em><br/>
<strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong><br/>
kaede I dont care if it gives survive kin dysphoria its an objective *fact* that komaeda is a shitty poorly written character </p><p>♡<strong>Mozarts Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
Its not about survives kin dysphoria (you are being a dick tho) its about how you think your fucking opinion is golden above everyone fucking elses</p><p><strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
i havent done anything to you fanta why are you being such a dick </p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong><br/>
YOU FUCKING HISSED AT ME THE OTHER DAY AND CALLED ME WORTHLESS??? TF??</p><p><strong>Ace</strong>♤ <strong>(kirigiri kin)</strong><br/>
Okay I get that you dont want us insulting your kin but come on survive that's just taking it too far</p><p>♡<strong>Mozarts Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
Oh im sorry mr "wears gloves to hide scars he doesnt fucking have" and "screams at anyone who even so much as utters the word 'dad'"</p><p><strong>Ace</strong>♤ <strong>(kirigiri kin)</strong><br/>
Dont fucking talk about my relationship with my trauma and how i fucking coepenkeorpke OH MY GOD</p><p><strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
KAJSJSKKEJR FUCKING SEE??</p><p>---</p><p>And so, the four argued until the early hours of the morning. Screeching profanities at one another and aggressively typing until their fingers were stiff. Nobody won the argument, of course, because an argument where everyone believes their opinion to be fact is an impossible fight not even the most powerful of debaters could attempt.</p><p>At around 3 in the morning, Shuichi's grandfather came into his bedroom to check on him, and lightly scolded the boy for being up so late. At the same time, 3 other parents were doing the same.</p><p>The argument ended there.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#kuzupeko</span>
</p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
<strong>butterfly uwu</strong><br/>
Gonta respects the dynamic, very wholesome! ^w^</p><p><strong>jughead stan</strong><br/>
I completely agree<br/>
the whole childhood friends to lovers trope gets me right in the feels lol</p><p><strong>Kiibs (they/he)</strong><br/>
(Spoilers for sdr2 chapter 2!) ||I find the second trial particularly heartbreaking due to the fact that peko died holding kuzuryu, it caused me significant pain||</p><p><strong>jughead stan</strong><br/>
oh man youre right she did didnt she adskdjskk</p><p><strong>butterfly uwu</strong><br/>
Oh that's right! Gonta cried at that part, very sad :(</p><p><strong>kiibs (they/he)</strong><br/>
despite the fact I am a robot, I too somewhat cried</p><p><strong>jughead stan</strong><br/>
I lowkey kin fuyuhiko too (shhh) so like, owchie lol</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
haha fucking kinnie lmaoooooo</p><p><strong>Kiibs (they/he!)</strong><br/>
Miu you know I love your antics but we are having a very wholesome discussion and i will not tolerate bullying, apologise to Ryoma.</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
i<br/>
um<br/>
Sjjrhh</p><p><strong>Butterfly uwu</strong><br/>
Are you okay Miu?</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
im sorry ryoma</p><p><strong>Kiibs(they/he)</strong><br/>
It would appear shes gone offline</p><p><strong>jughead stan</strong><br/>
she's probably fine dw<br/>
where were we?</p><p><strong>Kiibs (they/he)</strong><br/>
Oh right their dynamic<br/>
What are your thoughts on pre-chapter 2/despair arc kuzupeko?</p><p><strong>Butterfly uwu</strong><br/>
Oh boy gonta has a lot of opinions</p><p>--</p><p>
  <span class="u">#celesgiri</span>
</p><p><em>today</em><br/>
<strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
I personally think that kirigiri deserves a goth gf and theres nothing wrong with that </p><p>☆<strong>the wizard of monomi</strong><br/>
I agree but maybe youre projecting yourself onto kyoko because you too want a goth gf</p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
I mean<br/>
Canon has proven they're pretty hot</p><p><strong>god is a woman and shes me</strong><br/>
I--</p><p>☆<strong>the wizard of monomi</strong><br/>
AHHSJSKSIKWH TENKO</p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
Thanks I'll be here all night B)</p><p><strong>god is a woman and shes me</strong><br/>
I kind of want to draw that now ngl sksjjdl</p><p>☆<strong>the wizard of monomi</strong><br/>
you should</p><p><strong>god is a woman and shes me</strong><br/>
that's all the approval i needed<br/>
well i've still gotta ask god but he's normally pretty chill</p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
You don't need the approval of a man angie<br/>
wizards approval is good enough ;D</p><p><strong>god is a woman and shes me </strong><br/>
oh god uses all pronouns</p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
oh my bad sorry<br/>
have fun drawing then!</p><p><strong>god is a woman and shes me</strong><br/>
thanks! ttyl</p><p>☆<strong>the wizard of monomi </strong><br/>
we really just live in the celesgiri channel huh</p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
yeah but it's great lmao</p><p>☆<strong>the wizard of monomi</strong><br/>
nyeh, only cause ur here</p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
I<br/>
Wh<br/>
Yes<br/>
Great mhm you too</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#komahina</span>
</p><p><em>today</em><br/>
<strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
Honestly? I dont really get what komaeda saw in hinata<br/>
Like i get he was in love with him and all and i love their dynamic but like <br/>
he boring</p><p><strong>Hajime's tiddies</strong><br/>
*92cm chest*</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
You're right how could i possibly forget</p><p><strong>Hajime's tiddies</strong><br/>
tits r 100% make or break and clearly for nagito they sold him</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
I will never quite understand your thinking process but I respect your opinions</p><p><strong>Hajime's tiddies</strong><br/>
thanks lol<br/>
anyone else think nagito is kinda hot?<br/>
like yes please call me talentless worthless garbage daddy ugh</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
<em>@Hajime's tiddies</em> hi miu!! Please try and keep nsfw discussions in the #nsfw channel as we have got minors here</p><p><strong>Hajime's tiddies</strong><br/>
sorry kirumi my bad</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
It's okay! Just try not to do it again</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
Miu almost gets perma banned for thirsting over komaeda again part 25</p><p><strong>Hajime's tiddies</strong><br/>
I<br/>
Sh<br/>
Shut up tsumugi</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#fic-drops</span>
</p><p><em>12/13/2016</em><br/>
<strong>seesaw boy</strong><br/>
I found this excellent fic today, it was a beautiful story describing the heartache and betrayl Makoto Naegi experienced during chapter 5. While I don't usually go for canon divergence, it is truly remarkable how the author captured Naegi's pain. Highly recommend. <em>https://archiveofourown/fakelink/11037.org</em></p><p><em>today</em><br/>
<strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
found a fic where sakura kills monokuma <em>https://archiveofourown/fakelink/11307.org</em></p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
As she should</p><p><strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
Yes</p><p>---</p><p>Shuichi had had enough.</p><p>But goddamnit, he couldn't quit now.</p><p>CHAPTER 1 | END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kirumi's on her last nerve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warnings:</p><p>- This is a very Miu centric chapter, so expect that M rating to come into play a bit. (No actual sexual content, but there is a lot of innuendo).<br/>- Some discussions of ship discourse, but it's purely satirical (on my end, the characters are just Like That)<br/>- Kin discussions</p><p>If I missed anything please let me know in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dangayroombas</p><p>
  <span class="u">#general</span>
</p><p><em>today</em><br/>
<strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
Has anyone played the new assasins creed yet?</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
no i haven't gotten round to it yet sorry</p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
Oh! I have, do you wanna go talk about it in <span class="u">#spoilers</span> Maki?</p><p><em>Children are assholes</em><br/>
Sure</p><p>---</p><p><span class="u">#venting</span> </p><p><em>today, 11:15</em><br/>
<strong>kiyo of culture</strong><br/>
Hello everyone.<br/>
I'm afraid I'm not feeling particularly great at the moment due to family reasons, so i may be absent today.</p><p><strong>jughead stan</strong><br/>
it's okay kiyo<br/>
take all the time you need</p><p><strong>Butterfly uwu</strong><br/>
Gonta hopes you feel better soon kiyo! ♡</p><p><strong>Ultimate Himbo☆</strong><br/>
Stay strong my man, hope things work out for you</p><p><strong>kiyo of culture</strong><br/>
Thank you guys, I shall speak with you all tomorrow.</p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
<strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
i had a really fucked up dream where someone hit me in the head with a shotput ball and its kind of messed me up</p><p><strong>ace♤ (kirigiri kin)</strong><br/>
That's rough buddy</p><p>♡<strong>Mozarts Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
Oh shit i had a dream i killed someone with a shotput ball</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
i didn't </p><p>♡<strong>Mozarts Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
Maybe it's a sign</p><p><strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
guys this isn't helping </p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#general</span>
</p><p><em>Today</em> <br/>
<strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
im sorry did you just fucking call komahina toxic? Dkksjdh</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong><br/>
I mean yeah<br/>
Because it fucking is<br/>
Komaeda manipulated Hinata and the rest of the group and then fucking died on purpose to screw them over <br/>
I literally don't get how you can ship those two</p><p><strong>Hajime's tiddies</strong><br/>
did you watch the despair arc??? do you have eyes at all??????<br/>
they were forced into a god damn killing game fanta you cant even<br/>
UGH</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
hello! I noticed things were getting a little heated so if you want to argue please take it either to dms or <span class="u">#discourse</span></p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong> <br/>
Kirumi you agree fanta's being unfair rn right?</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
as a moderator i can't answer that question</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong><br/>
She totally disagrees with you </p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
fucking????? how have you come to THAT conclusion <br/>
ur such a fucking shit for brains it's unreal</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong><br/>
Shut up whore</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
<em>Hajime's Tiddies is typing</em>...<br/>
I<br/>
Hn<br/>
Fuck you</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
i'm not going to ask again, please take this elsewhere. <br/>
and fanta please refrain from using that kind of language</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
right sorry kirumi</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong> <br/>
Sorry</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#kin-discussions</span>
</p><p><em>Yesterday</em><br/>
<strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
I think I kind of kin mahiru<br/>
Idk i just really relate to her distrust of men and her need to protect and care for her female friends</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
I'm not surprised actually<br/>
you and koizumi have a lot in common<br/>
well I mean kind of anyway</p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
you right you right</p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
<strong>Ultimate Himbo</strong>☆<br/>
Is it weird if i kin mondo?<br/>
Like idk what it is but i really respect his determination to keep both his and chihiros secret<br/>
And like his need to reaffirm his masculinity <br/>
Idk sorry</p><p><strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
damn i think you may be the irl mondo</p><p><strong>Ultimate Himbo</strong>☆<br/>
You think?</p><p><strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
yeah fr</p><p><strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
One of us is gonna have to change</p><p><strong>Ultimate Himbo</strong>☆<br/>
Oh fuck<br/>
Maki im so sorry i didnt know</p><p><strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
Do you want to die?</p><p><strong>Ultimate Himbo☆</strong><br/>
You know what survive on second thoughts i think i'll just stick to being a kinnie</p><p><strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
That's what I thought</p><p>---<br/>
<span class="u">AceDetecive#4943</span> --&gt; <span class="u">maid for this#7223</span></p><p><strong>AceDetective</strong> <br/>
Heyy</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
hello ace! how can I help you?</p><p><strong>AceDetective</strong><br/>
Right so<br/>
There's this girl who joined the discord<br/>
And she's a fellow kirigiri kin<br/>
And we've really been hitting it off<br/>
But<br/>
Fanta hasn't come online yet and I know if he does it's all over<br/>
My chance at love will be gone forever</p><p><em>maid for this is typing...</em><br/>
<em>maid for this is typing...</em><br/>
<em>maid for this is typing</em>...<br/>
<strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
ace i don't understand what you're asking from me</p><p><strong>AceDetective</strong><br/>
Please kick Fanta</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
i <br/>
<em>maid for this is typing...</em><br/>
this is what it feels like<br/>
this is what it feels like to be a mother of 247</p><p><strong>AceDetective</strong> <br/>
Uh<br/>
Kirumi?</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
sorry just had a moment, ignore that!<br/>
I can't kick him i'm afraid because he hasn't actually broken any server rules.<br/>
as a compromise i'll keep an eye on him once he comes online later?</p><p><strong>AceDetective</strong> <br/>
Okay fine that works</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
excellent! hope you and the kirigiri kin keep hitting it off</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#mod-chat</span>
</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
<em>@shsl otaku</em> any updates on those moderator applications we opened last week? </p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
Oh those?<br/>
<em>shsl otaku is typing...</em><br/>
I completely forgot i'm so sorry kirumi</p><p><em>maid for this is typing</em>...<br/>
<strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
That's fine! If you send them over to me I'll look them over myself</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
thank you omg i owe you my life</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
it's okay, just doing my job! Lol</p><p>--</p><p>
  <span class="u">sweepy-clean-floorboards posted:</span>
</p><p>I fucking hate kids</p><p>♡ [_]&gt; ↳                  57 notes</p><p><br/>
---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#nsfw</span>
</p><p><em>Yesterday</em><br/>
<strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong> <br/>
GOD I want Komaeda to raw dog me so fuckin BAD<br/>
HES SO FUCKIN HOT</p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
<strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong> <br/>
Imagine: u and sakura are in a room together<br/>
u kiss<br/>
she crushes ur head between her thighs. <br/>
u die happy</p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
Hng</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
oh my</p><p><strong>Ultimate Himbo☆</strong><br/>
what a god tier post</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong> <br/>
On that note<br/>
[<strong>a 2K smutfic she's written that graphically details various sexual acts with... (a frying pan? A rubber duck? A toilet plunger?) various household objects between komaeda and whoever 'y/n' is</strong>]</p><p><strong>jughead stan</strong> <br/>
Uh<br/>
<em>@maid for this </em>is that allowed?</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong> <br/>
great question ryoma! absolutely fucking not! :D<br/>
miu i think i might have to temporarily limit your access to the nsfw channel</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies </strong><br/>
Noooooo i didnt do anything wrong :(</p><p><strong>ace♤ (kirigiri kin)</strong><br/>
it was kinda hot ngl </p><p><strong>Kiibs (they/he)</strong><br/>
I think it's perfectly within the guidelines for miu to post nsfw content to the nsfw channel</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong> <br/>
Hn<br/>
Ydhjf<br/>
thank u kiibs</p><p><strong>jughead stan</strong><br/>
okay but consider:<br/>
my eyes hurt</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
consider this dipshit:<br/>
nobody forced you to read it</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
everyone please settle down</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong> <br/>
Jesus christ what the fuck is that</p><p><strong>kiyo of culture </strong><br/>
it always interests me what the human mind can come up with<br/>
but even someone with an appreciation for fandom culture such as myself would like several toxic chemicals poured over my eye sockets after reading this</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
can't believe im getting bullied by a bunch of virgins</p><p>---</p><p>Miu Iruma was an interesting person.</p><p>Most of the time, this isn't a bad thing. She had a real knack for writing porn and could honestly do well as an erotic fiction writer, but sometimes... sometimes it's concerning just how many random household objects she is willing to sexualise. </p><p>However, there's no doubt there's a niche audience for it. Miu has actually gotten quite popular on various fanfiction websites (particularly fanfiction.net, weirdly enough) and manages to crank out 3 smut fics every week just for her dedicated fanbase, to them she is a God. A provider.</p><p>To the dangayroombas discord server, however, she is a force of annoyance. Her reign means nothing to those uncultured swines. When they rejected her masterpiece, she felt a bit hurt, but disapproval from fools like that will never stop her.</p><p>Nothing will stop MissChoke69. She has a crowd to please.</p><p>CHAPTER 2 | END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. World War Togami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warnings<br/>- this one is discourse heavy, but it is dramatised and is only intended as satire.<br/>-mild innuendo, but not really much more than a sentence </p><p>There's not many warnings for this chapter, so all should be fine.<br/>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Dangayroombas</p><p>
  <span class="u">#general</span>
</p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
<strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
I've fucking had it with these fake fucking fans<br/>
Komaeda isn't a "batshit crazy asshole" stfu he is a COMPLEX CHARACTER and he is IN LOVE WITH HOPE AS A CONCEPT UGH</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong> <br/>
he's hot when he goes crazy</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
I hope you choke</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
Hngngnsk me too</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#discourse</span>
</p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
<strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
STOP! REDUCING! TOGAMIS CHARACTER! TO! HOT RICH BOY! HE IS *NAGIS* RICH BOY! IN! PARTICULAR!</p><p><strong>butterfly uwu</strong><br/>
Gonta disagrees<br/>
Gonta doesn't really understand why so many people like byakuya because gonta thinks he is manipulative and toxic</p><p><em>shsl otaku is typing</em><br/>
<strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
Gonta i am going to stab you in the chest with a giant FUCKING WASP SKDJHFJSJKD</p><p><strong>butterfly uwu</strong><br/>
Gonta--<br/>
Gonta doesn't understand why you are so angry, gonta speaks only facts</p><p>♡<strong>Mozarts Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
Okay first of all<br/>
Byakuya is so much more than an uptight rich boy, so jot that down<br/>
SECONDLY</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#arts-and-crafts</span>
</p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
<strong>god is a woman and she's me</strong><br/>
Hello, I drew some fanart for ishimondo today and wanted to share with you!<br/>
[<strong>A very beautifully drawn image of the characters kiyotaka ishimaru and mondo owada holding hands in a park</strong>]</p><p><strong>jughead stan</strong><br/>
angie holy shit<br/>
i owe you my life that is amazing</p><p><strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
Thank you i am very comfortable with this</p><p><strong>Ultimate Himbo</strong>☆<br/>
Angie you are amazing, heck, this is amazing!</p><p><strong>god is a woman and she's me</strong><br/>
ahaha thank you! i am just keeping my people well fed<br/>
i was originally going to share some naegami art but god told me it would just add fuel to the fire</p><p><strong>jughead stan </strong><br/>
that seems wise<br/>
maybe we should keep this channel as a refuge from the outside war</p><p><strong>god is a woman</strong><br/>
ooh! what a good idea! do you want to vc and draw together for a while?</p><p><strong>jughead stan</strong><br/>
of course</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#discourse</span>
</p><p><strong>butterfly uwu</strong><br/>
Gonta just doesn't like him he makes gonta uncomfortable is that a crime</p><p><strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
Okay but listen he had so much character growth since the 2nd trial i dont understand where you're coming from</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg </strong><br/>
I'm not saying you're wrong I'm just saying you're not right<br/>
do you like him or something?<br/>
hmmmm? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p><strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
fanta listen i am this fucking close to calling kirumi and getting you banned for harassment</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg </strong><br/>
Oh? Are you threatening me?<br/>
That hurts my feelings survive :( you're so mean T~T<br/>
But anyway try all you want it happened in discourse so it's not against guidelines</p><p><strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
you little</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong><br/>
Besides are we just going to ignore that he deliberately tampered with evidence? he purposefully derailed a trial and almost got everyone killed because of it so just shut up and admit the only reason you like him is because you want him to step on you</p><p><strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
<em>@maid for this</em> mute fanta he's getting cocky again</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
On it<br/>
Sorry fanta but it is actually against the rules and is technically counted as bullying </p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg </strong><br/>
What? Are you fucking kidding me?<br/>
HOW is that bullying?</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
I'm not going to kick or ban you, fanta. you'll just be muted.</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
I say we ban him personally</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
Tsumugi we can't let personal bias get in the way here</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
but he's being a dick, and I believe I'm the server owner correct? so what I say goes???</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
tsumugi please don't do this<br/>
lets talk it out in <span class="u">#mod-chat</span> okay?</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
okay fine</p><p>♡<strong>Mozarts Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
What just happened here</p><p><strong>butterfly uwu</strong><br/>
Gonta regrets nothing</p><p>--</p><p>
  <span class="u">#arts-and-crafts</span>
</p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
<strong>god is a woman and she's me </strong><br/>
<em>@art babes</em> I'm taking requests!</p><p><strong>Kiyo of culture</strong><br/>
Could I get mioda x imposter dancing by candlelight? I know it's a specific request so please forgive me if it's too much</p><p><strong>god is a woman and she's me</strong><br/>
kiyo that is a beautiful idea! I am not used to drawing imposter so this should be a fun exercise!</p><p><strong>Ultimate Himbo☆</strong><br/>
Not the ship we expected but definitely the ship we deserved</p><p><strong>Kiyo of culture</strong><br/>
I believe there is a beauty inherent in uncommon or unusual ships, because while the majority do not see what you see, there will always be a small group that supports it. I like to believe the same applies to real life.</p><p><strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
Not to be dramatic but that's a very nice thought</p><p><strong>Ultimate Himbo☆</strong><br/>
wow maki that was very emotional for you haha</p><p><strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
shut up</p><p><strong>Ultimate Himbo☆</strong><br/>
Okay! point taken my bad</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#discourse</span>
</p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
<strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
maybe we should calm down<br/>
like i know u idiots could never really understand the true power of my gorgeous golden brain but it's almost always right so maybe listen to it</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong><br/>
Aw really? That'd be so cool if it were true!<br/>
Go slide off a fucking roof for all I care Miu I am not doing this i am not fucking doing this today</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
okay look I know ur stressed about possibly being banned but u can't just take it out on everyone you talk to</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong><br/>
This server is the only place i can be myself Miu I won't be told to fucking calm down when I'm about to lose everything <br/>
Sure I've got almost no friends but people still talk to me and I dont have to pretend to be someone I'm not so don't you fucking dare try and tell me I'm wrong to freak out about this</p><p><strong>i will survive </strong><br/>
holy shit</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
That's a bit of an overreaction jeez<br/>
Kirumi wouldnt let me ban you anyway you're fine</p><p><strong>butterfly uwu</strong><br/>
Uhh<br/>
That escalated to a point that gonta was no expecting<br/>
Gonta is sorry</p><p>♡<strong>Mozart's Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
He's still a prick but jesus christ<br/>
I think he and ace are friends so i'll dm him now</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
so are u guys gonna stop fucking fighting over shit that doesn't matter now orrr?</p><p><strong>butterfly uwu</strong><br/>
Yes<br/>
Gonta is very sorry, gonta did not expect it would go this far</p><p><strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
it's okay gonta it wasn't all your fault<br/>
we carried on the argument and should've stopped sooner</p><p>♡<strong>Mozarts Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
Yeah dont worry about it Gonta everythings okay ♡</p><p><strong>butterfly uwu </strong><br/>
Thank you guys<br/>
Gonta is going to go offline for a bit now, goodbye!</p><p><strong>i will survive</strong><br/>
bye gonta! ♡ i think i'll do the same</p><p>---<br/>
<span class="u">Kiibs#2988</span> ---&gt; <span class="u">MissChoke69#0169</span></p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
<strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
Hey<br/>
Thank you for stopping the argument Miu, if it had continued any longer i think my circuits would've fried.</p><p><strong>MissChoke69</strong><br/>
it's okay kiibs!<br/>
Those idiots would've gone all night if I, Miu Iruma, The Gorgeous Girl Fanatic, hadn't stopped them</p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
I wouldn't be surprised to be fair<br/>
Today, 00:53<br/>
Miu<br/>
Can I ask you something?</p><p><strong>MissChoke69</strong> <br/>
What is it kiibs?</p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
I don't know much about human emotion, but I know I can feel it. It's often hard for me to put things into words so<br/>
What I suppose I'm asking is<br/>
What does love feel like?</p><p><em>MissChoke69 is typing</em><br/>
<strong>MissChoke69</strong><br/>
wow you really put me on the spot there<br/>
I guess it's different for everyone <br/>
For me love is quite physical<br/>
I can usually feel my stomach twisting and my heart pounding<br/>
As well as other areas if you get my gist ;)</p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
Oh, is that something that happens with all humans?<br/>
The sexual thing, that is.</p><p><strong>MissChoke69</strong><br/>
Not really<br/>
Some folks never feel sexual attraction like<br/>
At all<br/>
And that's okay because love is more than sex<br/>
I tend to fall in love pretty easily so i've learned to catch on to when it's happening pretty quick</p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
How do you know if you're in love?</p><p><strong>MissChoke69</strong><br/>
Aside from the physical stuff i normally know if I'm thinking about the person a lot<br/>
Like if they're always on my mind or if whenever i see them or talk to them in a group they're the main focus<br/>
I used to be really bad at hiding it but i like to think I've gotten better</p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
Oh okay, that makes sense!</p><p><strong>MissChoke69</strong><br/>
Why'd you ask anyway?</p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
I wanted to know if I was in love</p><p><strong>MissChoke69</strong><br/>
Oh nice<br/>
Are you?</p><p>---</p><p>Kiibo looked around his bedroom that the professer had prepared for him. Aside from the large sci-fi esque charging cable in the wall, you'd never have known it was a room designed for a robot. It had everything you'd normally expect in a typical teenager's bedroom (and yes, this includes the mess). </p><p>At the moment, he was sat on the bed he had recently asked the professor to install for him. It made him feel more human, and his touch functions found it to be very comfortable. He stared at his smart phone, the metal in his face had turned light pink and he felt his brain sensors whirring in his head.</p><p>Some (highly robophobic) people say that Kiibo should not be able to feel, some even think he should not exist, but he knows differently.</p><p>Kiibo thinks he knows himself better than anyone.</p><p>---</p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
Yes, I think I am.</p><p>CHAPTER 3 | END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shuichi doesn't like Himiko's fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warnings:<br/>-the word fuck is using a lot<br/>- doxxing is mentioned</p><p>Not many warnings needed for today, so expect a (relatively) pleasant chapter! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dangayroombas</p><p>
  <span class="u">#fic-drops</span>
</p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
<strong>the wizard of monomi </strong><br/>
Nyeh<br/>
I wrote a hiro centric x reader angst fic if anybody's interested <em>https://archiveofourown/fakelink.com</em></p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
While I personally don't like men, I think your story is amazing wizard! I cried lol</p><p><strong>kiyo of culture</strong><br/>
it was truly remarkable, angst is a guilty pleasure of mine if im to be honest. <br/>
No spoilers for anyone going to read the fic but oh my god it is so incredibly sad.</p><p><strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
It was okay, good for 3K words lol</p><p><strong>the wizard of monomi</strong> <br/>
Thank you! I really appreciate that you've all been so nice to me</p><p><strong>Ace♤ (kirigiri kin)</strong><br/>
I want to love the fic i really do, but Celeste's characterization is way too off.<br/>
She isn't a complete and utter bitch for the sake of it, I fucking hate it when people reduce her character to just The Mean One<br/>
Otherwise good fic</p><p><strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
I<br/>
What?</p><p><strong>the wizard of monomi </strong><br/>
oh<br/>
you didn't have to say that ace</p><p><strong>Ace♤ (kirigiri kin)</strong><br/>
It's just constructive critism chill out</p><p><strong>Ultimate Himbo☆</strong><br/>
Yeahhh normally I'd be inclined to agree but that was a dick move ace</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong><br/>
He's entitled to what he thinks yknow</p><p><strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
Don't start fanta</p><p>
  <em>Ayyykido is typing</em>
</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
oh god here we go again</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#venting</span>
</p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
<strong>Kiibs (they/he)</strong><br/>
Is anyone able to direct message with me for a moment? I need help identifying a feeling I've got.</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies</strong><br/>
sure kiibs just gimme 5 minutes and i'll help u out</p><p><strong>Kiibs (they/he)</strong><br/>
Thank you Miu. :D<br/>
(i believe that is called an emoticon, am I using that correctly?)</p><p><strong>Hajime's Tiddies </strong><br/>
Hn<br/>
ohmigod<br/>
yes you are doing so great</p><p><strong>Kiibs (they/he)</strong><br/>
Oh, that's good! See you in five minutes then :D</p><p>--</p><p>
  <span class="u">#fic-drops</span>
</p><p><em>Today</em><br/>
<strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
And I'm just saying you're being a dick</p><p><strong>Ace♤ (kirigiri kin)</strong><br/>
I'm not trying to be</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg </strong><br/>
No keep going it's just getting good</p><p><strong>Ayyykido</strong> <br/>
Oh you're getting cocky? Be fucking careful fanta because i know exactly where you live and who you really are and I will not hesititate to leak your information you pathetic little shit<br/>
In a friend way tho</p><p><strong>the wizard of monomi</strong><br/>
Nyeh<br/>
Tenko I appreciate that you want to look after me but pls don't threaten to doxx people</p><p><strong>Ayyykido</strong><br/>
I did say in a friend way<br/>
But okay I'm sorry wizard it won't happen again</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong><br/>
You want doxxing?<br/>
I'll give you fucking doxxing just you watch</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
Don't make me use the ban hammer</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong><br/>
Okay celestia kinnie</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
That would be funny if you weren't such an obvious celeste kinnie yourself</p><p><strong>Fanta Ludenberg</strong><br/>
Can't diss what's true ig</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
tsumugi they threatened doxxing and we're just going to let them off with a *warning*?<br/>
surely a temporary mute at minimum is required here</p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
Sorry kirumi but as the server host i do what i want. I say you don't do anything until any actual doxxing is done</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
fuck this I quit</p><p>
  <em>maid for this has departed elsewhere...</em>
</p><p><strong>Children are assholes</strong><br/>
Oh shit</p><p><strong>Ultimate Himbo☆</strong><br/>
Oh shit indeed</p><p>---</p><p><span class="u">Kiibs #2988</span> ----&gt; <span class="u">MissChoke69#0169</span></p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
Hello Miu. :D</p><p><strong>MissChoke69</strong> <br/>
as fucking cute as that is kiibo u don't need to end every sentence with the face<br/>
u can if u want to but most people don't</p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
Oh okay, understood.<br/>
Can i still use it occasionally?</p><p><strong>MissChoke69</strong> <br/>
yeah go for it</p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
Okay. :D<br/>
Oh right, I wanted to ask you about the feeling of sadness.</p><p><strong>MissChoke69</strong> <br/>
what about it?</p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
I think I may be experiencing it but I can't place any reason, in the past something normally triggers that emotional response but today there is no obvious cause.</p><p><strong>MissChoke69</strong> <br/>
shit that sounds kind of bad<br/>
did u see something on the internet like a sad dog video or </p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
Not that I can remember </p><p><strong>MissChoke69</strong> <br/>
maybe it's the weather</p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
What do you mean?</p><p><strong>MissChoke69</strong> <br/>
i think the weather can fuck with your emotions and make you sad or happy for no reason</p><p><strong>Kiibs</strong><br/>
Ah, yes! That must be it.<br/>
Thank you, Miu. :D</p><p><strong>MissChoke</strong><br/>
Hng<br/>
anytime kiibs</p><p>---</p><p><span class="u">#announcements</span> </p><p><strong>shsl otaku</strong><br/>
<em>@everyone</em> Hey guys, I'm opening moderator applications back up<br/>
dm me for details!</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">#general</span>
</p><p>♡<strong>Mozart's Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
So that's the story of how I almost got banned from a kesha concert</p><p><strong>i will survive</strong> <br/>
damn thats wild<br/>
wish i was that cool lol</p><p>♡<strong>Mozart's Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
Oh shit I think kirumi just left the server</p><p><strong>i</strong> <strong>will survive</strong><br/>
wait fr?<br/>
holy fuck she did</p><p>♡<strong>Mozart's Asscrack</strong>♡<br/>
This is not going to end well</p><p>---</p><p><span class="u">tsumugi spare acc #1130</span> ---&gt; <span class="u">maid for this #7223</span></p><p><strong>tsumugi spare acc</strong><br/>
Kirumi please<br/>
I'm sorry<br/>
I didn't mean to be a dick<br/>
Look I'll let you have full say in all the decisons if you come back<br/>
Hell I'll even upgrade you to co owner<br/>
Please I can't do this on my own</p><p><strong>maid for this</strong><br/>
you made your bed shirogane<br/>
Now lay in it.</p><p>---</p><p>As Tsumugi sat on her bed, staring at her phone screen with tears in her eyes, she contemplated what she would do if she had more control over the situation. Of course, as the self proclaimed "number one danganronpa fan" it's obvious she'd simply try and change kirumi's memory, but because she isn't a dick nor in possession of that technology she couldnt do that.</p><p>She hated to admit it, but the only reason the server is even slightly functional is because of Kirumi. She put so much time and effort into maintaining balance and holding others to the server rules and she gets no credit whatsoever.</p><p>In another time, perhaps, Tsumugi would'nt have sympathised, but that girl is gone and she's never coming back.</p><p>It was at that exact moment she recieved an email from Team Danganronpa, requesting her presence for a job interview.</p><p>How could she possibly refuse?</p><p>---</p><p><span class="u">Ayykido#3321</span> ---&gt; <span class="u">magical girl#1111</span></p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
Hey himiko<br/>
Sorry that I threatened to doxx fanta earlier that was wrong of me and i shouldn't have done it<br/>
Are you still my friend?</p><p><strong>magical girl</strong><br/>
Nyeh?<br/>
Of course you're still my friend<br/>
Okay maybe the doxxing thing was a bit far but i understand why you did it<br/>
Ace dmed me earlier apologising as well if it's any consolation </p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
Wait<br/>
Ace apologised?</p><p><strong>magical girl</strong><br/>
Yeah<br/>
He told me he realised he was being a dick and was sorry<br/>
I know thats rare for him anyway but it felt really out of character </p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong> <br/>
You think maki put him up to it?</p><p><strong>magical girl</strong><br/>
No i dont think so<br/>
It seemes genuine</p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
That's sweet then<br/>
For a man lol</p><p><strong>magical girl </strong><br/>
lmao true <br/>
I'm going to bed, goodnight tenko!</p><p><strong>Ayykido</strong><br/>
Goodnight!</p><p>---<br/>
<span class="u">sweepy-clean-floorboards posted:</span></p><p>Remind me to never go into domestic service</p><p>♡ [_]&gt; ↳ 43 notes</p><p>CHAPTER 4 | END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anyone who needs it:<br/>♡Mozarts Asscrack♡ - Kaede Akamastu<br/>i will survive - Rantaro Amami<br/>Fanta Ludenberg - Kokichi Ouma<br/>ace♤ (kirigiri kin) - Shuichi Saihara<br/>maid for this - Kirumi Tojo<br/>jughead stan - Ryoma Hoshi<br/>Ultimate Himbo☆ - Kaito Momota<br/>butterfly uwu - Gonta Gokuhara<br/>Kiibs(they/he) - K1-B0<br/>Hajime's Tiddies - Miu Iruma<br/>Ayykido - Tenko Chabashira<br/>☆the wizard of monomi - Himiko Yumeno<br/>god is a woman and shes me - Angie Yonaga<br/>kiyo of culture - Korekiyo Shinguji<br/>Children are assholes - Maki Harukawa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>